Kurloz Makara
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Openbound= - Homosuck= }} - Dream ▾= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} - Dead ▾= - Ghost= }} }} |imagewidth = 125 |caption = :o) |aka = CARLOS |title = Prince of Rage |age = Possibly 9 solar sweeps/19 earth years (Spent Beforan 3 solar sweeps, 6 1/2 earth years, in the session before dying) |screenname = noncanon: tyrannicalClandestine |modus = Miracle |rave = none |specibus = Clubkind, later Jokerkind |style = Communicates using sign language, hand gestures, reaction GIFs, and a purple text used to describe his lord. |planet = Land of Tents and Mirth |likes = Lord English |hates = |music = Purple Tyrant ♫ Purple Bard ♫ Blackest Heart (With Honks) ♫ |relations = The Grand Highblood - Post-scratch self Gamzee Makara - Dancestor Mituna Captor - Moirail Meulin Leijon - Matesprit (Separated) Caliborn/Lord English - Religious idol Sea-goat - Lusus/Sprite (Deceased) }} Biography He does not speak as he chewed out his own tongue - he is described by Meenah as having a "stitched up mouth", a literal fact later confirmed through exposition. He seems to gain enjoyment from having signed conversations with Meulin Leijon, who is deaf and uses sign language. He appears to be some sort of a mime, parallel to Gamzee's clown. His story by Aranea: The Prince of Rage actually used to be quite talkative. That is, until he had a nightmare which prompted a bizarre incident, after which he would never speak again. He took a sort of spiritual vow of silence, which I'm sure was probably related to his esoteric faith. Once, well before our session began, Kurloz and Meulin were in a very loving matespritship. It really seemed to everyone they were made for each other. One day, they fell asleep together. Kurloz then had a nightmare so terrifying, he released the most dreadful sound imaginable. It truly echoed the horror of the Vast Honk itself. The noise was so loud and so awful, Meulin went completely deaf, and her hearing never recovered. Kurloz was undoubtedly devastated by what he'd done to her. He was so distraught, he chewed off his tongue and sewed his mouth shut and has never spoken a word since. The fact that he screamed because of a nightmare is odd in itself. Being a Prospit dreamer, it's possible he screamed because of something he saw in the clouds of Skaia. It could have also been that he had not waken up on Prospit yet, and was being tormented in his sleep, much like John. Kurloz was also the only eye witness to the event which caused his moirail Mituna to overexert himself and permanently burn out his psychic abilities. According to Aranea, he applied every last bit of energy he had to save his friends from a looming threat. Whether this threat had something to do with Kurloz is unknown. Kurloz and Meulin were in a matespritship prior to the events of the game, but have since split. Kurloz is mentioned to deeply regret deafening her, though she bears no ill will against him for it. Trivia Before his vow of silence, he preached about the messiahs and the angels of double death. Apparently he has a habit of referring to other characters by unusual nicknames: Kurloz refers to Gamzee as his invertebrother, and Meulin as his kittybitch. Meenah, Aranea and Cronus have all expressed unease towards him, which is not entirely unfounded. Kurloz is much more menacing than first implied. He has no qualms with using his former matesprit Meulin as a puppet via his chucklevoodoos. That shouldn't be surprising however, as he is also aiding his lord in slaying all of his heretic friends. While Gamzee types in a darker color than the blood color of his caste, Kurloz's text color is a lighter shade. When talking to Meulin he is shown to have powers of telepathy and mind control. Whether they are an extension on the same chucklevoodoos that Gamzee possesses or a seperate class of power have yet to be revealed. While he was dating Meulin, he chewed off his own tongue out of grief after hurting her. This could be a play on the phrase "Cat got your tongue?" Outfits Category:Troll